


king of my heart

by trilliastra



Series: Tumblr Fics [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Modern Royalty, Pining Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can’t marry Deucalion!” Stiles jumps, drops his hands on Derek’s shoulders and shakes him. “He’s evil! You know people say he killed his counselors when they asked him to sign a treaty he didn’t want to!” Stiles’ voice gets panicked. “You can’t marry him!”</p><p>“I won’t marry him, Stiles.” Derek says. “But I need to marry someone, if not for love then to make people like Deucalion shut up about it.” He looks up, watches Stiles’ angry face. He’s so fiercely protective of the people he cares about, and that’s just one of the reasons why Derek loves him so fucking much.</p><p>And that’s what makes him keep talking. “Mom gave me a list of people that she finds ‘suitable’.” He continues. “But the first person I thought about was you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	king of my heart

“Hey, earth to Derek!” A paper ball hits him on the side of the head. He turns to glare at Stiles, but his friend only snickers. “What’s up? You look like that time Laura made you go on a double date with her.”

Derek bares his teeth, looks for the paper ball and throws it back at Stiles. “You promised not to talk about it anymore.”

“I was lying, duh!” Stiles laughs. “You were _so scared._ ”

“You would too, if you had a sister like Laura.” Derek loves Laura, he really does. But she can be a pain in the ass when she wants to, especially when it comes to Derek’s life.

“Okay, so if it’s not Laura then what is it?” Stiles sits beside him on the couch, touches Derek’s shoulder softly. Derek looks away, trying to hide his blush. Stiles’ hand is so warm, every time they touch Derek has to mentally count to twenty in French just so he won’t do or say anything stupid.

Like kiss him.

And _God,_ does he want to kiss Stiles.

“My mom said I need to get married.”

Just like Derek imagined, Stiles’ eyes widen in shock and his hand falls motionless on his lap. _“What?”_ He asks, confused. “But – Laura is going to be the Queen and she said that anyone who even implies that she should get married will be banned from Beacon Hills _forever!_ ” He yells, standing and walking around the room angrily.

“Exactly because Laura won’t marry that I'll have to.” Derek sighs. He hates this idea as much as Stiles, even _more_ actually, but if that means Laura or Cora will be able to choose their husbands without worrying about politics, then he will gladly do it.

“That doesn’t make any sense!” Stiles yells again, frustrated.

It’s nice to know that Stiles cares that much about him. Even if it’s not the way Derek always wanted him to.

“Alliances.” Derek says. “The Argents are all over my mom about it. And last week Deucalion said he will stop selling his corn if my mom doesn’t give him something back.” He snorts, humorless. “I’m the something, apparently.”

“You can’t marry Deucalion!” Stiles jumps, drops his hands on Derek’s shoulders and shakes him. “He’s evil! You know people say he killed his counselors when they asked him to sign a treaty he didn’t want to!” Stiles’ voice gets panicked. “You can’t marry him!”

“I won’t marry him, Stiles.” Derek says. “But I need to marry someone, if not for love then to make people like Deucalion shut up about it.” He looks up, watches Stiles’ angry face. He’s so fiercely protective of the people he cares about, and that’s just one of the reasons why Derek loves him so fucking much.

And that’s what makes him keep talking. “Mom gave me a list of people that she finds ‘suitable’.” He continues. “But the first person I thought about was you.”

Stiles _freezes_ , a hand in his hair and mouth hanging open, his expression genuinely shocked. _“Me?”_

Derek swallows around the lump in his throat, ignores his self-preservation instinct that is screaming for him to run away, and nods. “It doesn’t need to be a real wedding. We don’t need to do anything but hold hands in public or smile, and you can still see other people.” He takes a deep breath. “And fall in love. I won’t get in the way, you know?”

Stiles blinks, still confused, and buries his face in his hands with a groan. “This isn’t about me!” He argues, starts to walk around the room again. “What about your feelings? What about finding the person _you_ love? You always wanted that!”

“Not anymore.” Derek says weakly.

“Bullshit!” Stiles screams, startling Derek. “I know you still dream about it! A happy marriage, family! I know you do!”

Derek closes his eyes, shakes his head sadly. He wanted that yes, and if he’s being honest he still does. But only with Stiles. “Why would you do that to yourself?” Stiles kneels in front of him, takes Derek’s hand in his. “Why me?”

Looking into Stiles’ brown eyes, Derek finds all the courage he needs. “Because I love you. I want all of those things with you.” He whispers, squeezing Stiles’ hand almost desperately. “I know you don’t feel the same way, and it doesn’t change the fact that I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” He says. “Even if the marriage won’t be real.”

Stiles gasps. “Derek –” His voice cracks at the end, and Derek closes his eyes, suddenly not being able to look at the man in front of him.

“Please, just – promise me you will think about it?” He pleads, holds Stiles’ hand against his chest. “If I can’t have the person I love, then at least help me make sure that Laura and Cora will.”

“Derek –” Stiles repeats, louder this time. “look at me.” He asks.

Derek shakes his head. He can’t now.

He can’t –

Stiles cups his cheek. “Yes, Derek.” He opens his eyes to find Stiles grinning at him. “Yes, I will fucking marry you, you asshole.”

It’s Derek’s turn to blink confusedly at him.

“You _have_ my heart, you stupid caring ball of fluff.” Stiles laughs, throws his arms around Derek’s neck. “I love you, and I hate you for thinking you don’t deserve to be happy!” Derek’s hands are shaking and he can’t breathe, his heart is beating a mile a second and Stiles is kissing his neck, it’s everything he ever wanted to hear but it still doesn’t feel true.

“Are you – do you – love me?” He finally asks, blinking the tears away.

“Yes!” Stiles pulls back, fucking beams at him. “Yes, I love you! Let’s get married tomorrow!”

Yes.

“Yes.” Derek snaps out of his stupor, holds Stiles against his chest. “Tomorrow, tonight, it doesn’t fucking matter. I love you.”

Stiles laughs and it’s the most beautiful sound Derek has ever heard.

And it’s all because of him.

–

When they tell Derek’s mom she simply laughs and says “Took you long enough. I can’t believe I had to come up with a lie for you to finally get together.”

Stiles gets so angry, he refuses to talk to Derek’s mom for days.

On their wedding day though, Derek can swear he hears Stiles whispering ‘thank you’ in her ear, but then his _husband_ turns to smile at him, and really, no one can blame him for forgetting everything else.

**Author's Note:**

> And here we have another story in which they get together and live happily ever after. Oh well.
> 
> Originally posted on my [tumblr](http://brookesbutler.tumblr.com/post/101946802209/because-this-fandom-needs-more-royalty)


End file.
